book adventures
by smoshlover19
Summary: this is a story about a book who can turn into anything. read more to find out what happenes.


Book Adventures by Sarah Chrisco

There is a room that has books in it. If you are thinking a library no no its not a library its like one through. There is a room called the Magic Book Room. The books are different from regular books, regular books cant fly, turn into things no no they are just for reading so boring. Haven稚 you wondered what the books do when no one is around or where they come from? Or if they have a world they go to other than the library or a store hmm.

Lets go see what the books do Shaw we.

In the morning before the library is open, the magic books come to life. Some fly throw walls or turn into anything like a dog from a book. I would like it to turn into a superhero so I can fight it.

Chapter 1.

At 8 am they all fly back were they go but there痴 one that痴 new and oh no it cant find where痴 it is supposed to go. So the older books help the new one up and they fly through the library try to find where the little one goes. Its 855-hurry hurry the library is going to open. So the they have to drop the little one because they cant get caught. Do you know the magic books get caught they will be burned and die. So the little one was on the ground so scared. The others went back to their places. The clock turned to 9. The Liberian was coming down and she saw the little book. I wonder how this book got here its so dirty better clean it off and put it back.

Later when the Library was closed and no one is around the books

what do they do hmm ?

chapter 2 What do the books do?

When the library is open the books don't do much but one day there was a kid who was mad at his homework and needed help so the new book thought maybe I can help?

So the new book turned into a kid and walked to the kid who was getting mad at his homework and the new book said hi my name is Tom and do you need help?

The kid said um ya .

Well is this math I see the book said as a kid.

Yes I cant figure out this problem .

Well I am good at math you know Tom said

so hours later the kid was done with all of his homework not just math he got all of it done with .

When the kid left the new book turned back into a book and went back into its place.

Time for the Books to go to sleep while the Library is closed.

chapter 3

The kid came back again and there was Tom the book, there waiting for him. The kid said I forgot to give you my name my name is Nick. Tom said nice to meet you . Nick asked him do you want to fly one day . Fly whats that ?

OH flying is like you are on a airplane and you go through the clouds. I would like to fly one day. Tom got a idea he would teach Nick how to fly one day .

Chapter 4 Tom learns how to fly/finds Nick.

The next day it was Saturday and The new book turned into Tom again to go see Nick but there was a problem Tom did not know where Nick lived. So Tom went outside and ran very fast and tried to fly but he fell around 3 or 4 times.

Then he thought maybe I can be like a superhero I just have to believe I can fly.

So he thought I can believe I can fly and he began to fly .

Awwww oh I am flying oh my gosh !

Ahhhhh I see a tree !

He turned into a rocket and turned right to go away from the tree.

Phew, I missed that tree.

Ahhhhh a car boom, tom ran into the car then another car and then another tree . Tom had to turn into a person again and had to rest for a hour and he took a nap under a the tree he ran into.

TWO HOURS LATER.

Tom woke up and turned into a rocket again and looked on hes gps and turned that on . tom you are getting a phone call from tom .

tom answered the call.

Are you coming I been waiting for you Nick?

Yes yes i am coming Where is your house again Tom?

Its around the the vongarden loop.

OK I will be there in 10 minutes buddy.

tom hanged up the phone and pushed a butten on hesrockett he was in and boom he was at Toms house. He turned in to a person again and rang the doorbell.

He waited and waited . No answer hmm where is he ?

Nick went to leave then Tom answer the door and said Hi!

Chapter 5 Adventure

Hey nick, I need to show you something but don't freak out OK .

Ohhh OK ? nick said

so nick I am not really a kid like you a human being.

What you mean you look like a kid like me im confused?

Well let me show you .

Nick you might want to set back a little .

Tom turned into hes own little self not the kid no no he turned into a book.

oh hes gone tom thought.

I guiss being different is a bad thing I guess I will go home.

While tom was sitting under a tree in hes kid form.

He hears a dog barking and sees Nick .

What I thought you did not want to be my friend anymore sense I am a book not really a human like you.

Well I thought about it and I like you for you I don't care if you are not a kid or a human like me. So can we go explore the universe or go on adventure together and there is a green book that is trying to find you .

What not Jake again .

Wait you know that big green thing.

Yes yes sadly I know the green book Jake He used to work with us good books in the good book world where it is peaceful and every book gets a name and tries to help kids like you who needs help making friends .

Owww wait I have friends. Nick I been watching over you and im sorry I see you home with your parents just playing games all the time I see no friends .

Ma fine I had no friends but now you and I can be friends just go back to your story.

H aha you are funny oh ya right back to it.

Anyways,

one day Jake was working for the Good Force and he was on a mission to defeat the evil books they were trying to destroy the book world . Jake got captured and he became brainwashed and the evil books turned Jake into one of them ...

So years later, Jake joined a evil group and became the caption of the group now we good books have to make sure he does not take over the world!

Chapter 6.

Sir Jake,

We have a problem sir theres a kid and Mr good book that knows our plan. SHUT UP!. I AREADY KNOW ABOUT THIS STUPID KID !

Sorry hmm sir. Hmmmm

Jake goes to hes private beach and picked phone and calls someone . Who will it be ?

Chapter 7 the call!


End file.
